


Warm Her Heart

by Mewsician



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewsician/pseuds/Mewsician
Summary: Peppermint Cookie sails through the night.





	Warm Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> heya !! this is my first ao3 fic to publish. there will also be 2 more chapters, so keep a look out for em !

"Oh Mistress Moon, how you shine so lovely tonight." said Peppermint Cookie, enchanted by the night sky.

Peppermint Cookie loved to stay up at night at times. You could feel the cool wind and hear the rushing water below you, as you ride the Peppermint Whale and its adoring lullaby. It can be silent and lonely, yes, but Peppermint didn't seem to mind that. At least it was soothing.

"The ocean night is so peaceful out here. I wonder why everyone sleeps so soon." The young cookie wonders. It turns to its companion, the Paper Boat Sailor. "What do you think?" 

The tiny boat replied by blowing bubbles at Peppermint's face. It giggles, petting Paper Boat Sailor's hat. "If you say so."

Peppermint Cookie did not know how far the Peppermint Whale seemed to be swimming across the ocean. Generally it swims not so far away from the beach, where the cookie would be. Though, Peppermint showed little worry; its head so occupied by its vivid thoughts. It were the one who requested to sail a little further this time anyways.

But soon the little cookie was in a trance of peace. It continues listening to the song of the night breeze as it drifts through its hair, while the company of the waves softly ripple beneath its ride. If Peppermint Cookie tries carefully, it could hear the stars twinkle too. It was a moment of tranquility.

And Peppermint? It starts to dream...

**...It dreams of the Moon, and the Sea.**

**It dreams of how they were both in love...**

**...Of how high up the Moon was, and down below the Sea stayed.**

**Alas, they are so far away, yet they continue to say their "I love you"'s every once in a full moon.**

**And that same night, Moon sings her lullaby. A lullaby of a love song that is special to the both of them. The Sea even sings with her, enchanting the whole night.**

**Their one love song; so soft...**

**...And sound.**

_Bump!_

By the loud thump, Peppermint Cookie woke up by surprise. Is everyone okay? What could that have been? Immediately, Peppermint crawled to the whale's head to check up on its friend. "Oh dear, could you have fallen asleep too?"

The moment Peppermint Cookie climbs down from its whale, it notices something glistening brightly in front of it.

It was a palace of ice. The highest glacier tower you could ever see. 

Awestruck the cookie was.

"What... could this be, friends?" it turned to its companions, who are just as bewitched as Peppermint. Peppermint had to know what lied inside this tower, and perhaps a visit from it won't hurt at all.

"You can stay here, Peppermint Whale. Rest as much as you need." 

Off Peppermint Cookie went together with its Paper Boat Sailor. Everything—freezed in every inch of mesmerizing glassy ice as they walked through the entrance. It must be careful now. Peppermint wouldn't want to break this finest place around it. The next thing it finds are... stairs! Billions set of stars way up to the top! No one knows where it would end. They both look above. There must be something up there.

Peppermint was curious to know.

So the two begin to walk up the cold steps. Higher, and higher, they went. It felt endless, but Peppermint Cookie never grew tired. Its determination was at its highest peak. When they finally came up to the top, it was when it sees...

"Oh...!" 

A... statue! Not just a statue, but a statue of an enchanting lady before Peppermint Cookie, coated in the ice blue frost across the center of the palace. It stood there still for a moment. Out of all the treasures it's gone and found across the ocean, never has the cookie seen anything like this. It ponders. How could the Peppermint Whale swim all this way? Could this be fate? Or just a mere discovery? Peppermint Cookie still continues to walks about its dreams and imaginations. It wasn't that long before it found itself to be walking towards it.

_Clink, clink._ Its little feet made tinkles to the freezing ground. As Peppermint Cookie shyly drew closer the more it could define by her features. The lady posed tall and firm; her gaze up high, and arms desperately reaching for the sky. A piece of coral decorates above her hair, gleaming with pearls. She quite had long hair too, even reaching down to the ground like a waterfall. And oh, she had a beautiful dress that Peppermint Cookie admired the most. Gorgeous and silky, it was weaved like the waves of the sea. The child's heart warms.

The last thing Peppermint Cookie finally distinguishes is her face. It stared through her deeply. She was like... an elegant shell. One worthy enough to keep if you find one washed away in the sand. One to adore its beauty holding it by your hand. In other words, Peppermint found her to be quite pretty.

Even then a certain expression does stay put. Peppermint Cookie could see it. It focused on her carefully, peering through her delicate eyes as they glimmer brightly. Those eyes—they show an emotion like something was once lost—forgotten in a dream. 

Melancholy, is what the cookie would say. 

Peppermint kept its contact while extending a hand to brush on her glassy texture. 

"Why so sad?" Peppermint Cookie questioned what appears to not even be alive at all. "You must have been so alone... I wonder what you were when you were still here." 

Peppermint slowly gave into an embrace for the statue. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

The sensation was so cold, but Peppermint Cookie knew there was something in there that maybe could warm her heart again.

Then Peppermint sat down just beside the statue, curling into a ball. It still felt sleepy from the ride. Midway it started to dream again. "Your palace is very pretty. I hope you didn't mind if I were to come here another time."

And that's what Peppermint Cookie did.


End file.
